Haru No Tengu
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: Sougo in his hypnotic state and longing to with Kagura all of sudden...What maybe the effect of this to the China girl? WARNING: TOTAL SADIST'S OOC-NESS!Okikagu oneshot...


**HARU NO TENGU**

Story by: Rhaide and Souichirou-chan

From the Characters, Okita Sougo and Kagura Yato of Gintama

Disclaimer: We do no own Gintama Anime Series

Haiiii! Another OkiKagu story heeere!

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS TOTAL SADIST'S OOC-NESS…MAY BE DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH..XD…SOUICHIROU-CHAN WAS IN MOE MOE MODE HERE**

**Haru**- Spring

**Tengu**- a mountain goblin which looks like a monk. It can be seen in temples most of the time. They capture humans especially girls and eat their organs. They are known to be violent and frightening.

_Okita Sougo or well known as "Sadist, prince of planet sadist, bakaiser..etc" is the best samurai and the First Division Captain of Shinsengumi. He has superb cuteness with a face that could be on par with the bishies in shoujo animes. He also has this innocent face but the only thing that he did on the series was to fulfill his dream to kill Hijikata in the most brutal way. Even with his excellent skills in swordsmanship, he could be seen using his bazooka (sometimes megaphone) most of the time. All of the girls who fall for him turn into a Masochist in just a flash and he just loves to torture them. Seeing women's horrible face when they fight is also one of the things he loves the most. With all the things written here, there's only one sentence that could sum things up….He's a sadistic and cute police_

* * *

It was again a dark and chilly night in the district of Kabukicho. Most of the people have been wearing their winter outfit due to the freezing temperature. Even with the coldness outside, lots of people are still on the streets just to roam around, just enjoying the last days of winter, I guess?

Leaving that aside, there are people indulging themselves with their ever favorite sake (The great Madao who's always jobless and the Yorozuya 'boss', Gin) while drinking in front of the exasperated to death Amazon Granny, Otose and her assistant who's still a mystery if she's just a normal cat woman or the long lost wife of Gai from Nar*** Shippu*** XD , Catherine (the greatest shame to all cat eared anime characters)..

There are also some who are beginning a concert in their own little room (let's be thankful it's not in public) while listening to their ultimate idol (the peace finder but war freak Shinpachi) and those who continues to cook their "special" dish even with that unacceptable appearance it produces that you'd prefer staying with an empty stomach (Geee….at least Otae is beautiful.)

And of course, don't forget those masochists and those who never say die with their "love of my life" that they'd become professional stalkers (The Nato Girl and Gorilla Man) and those who's fantasizing of going to the imaginary Mayo Land…(NO COMMENT)

But there was this one girl who was quietly sitting in the middle of darkness. It was Kagura and she was in a bad mood. She had no playmates since all of her 'boyfriends' (boys who end up crying because of her and she bullies them every day of her life) were not allowed by their parents to play outside. So here she is, bored to death.

"What a bunch of losers..they are too much afraid of their mothers so they are now turning into hikikomoris (shut in) in their houses…even Gin-chan, I bet he's together with that stupid glasses and indulging into too much liquor..and everyone here in Kabukicho…Hah! they're all worthless!"

She had no choice but to munch the only sukonbu she has left in her pocket. She suddenly remembered what happened the other day, it was the best day for her. And why wouldn't it be? She defeated in an EPIC battle of rock, paper and scissors duel her arch rival, Sougo Okita. She was laughing to death while looking at the angry face that the sadist makes. Nah…don't ask questions anymore…Actually, it turned into a wrestling match.

His face.

Ever since they have known each other, there's only one ambition that she wants and that is to see the fall of Sougo or commonly known as 'sadist'. But, just who is this guy to her life?

"Tch. He's just a sadist with a face that I would always love to break .That's all!" Kagura sulked.

Rememebering her 'Best day' ever ,Kagura was constantly laughing. But then came a person hurriedly running ; he was wearing a hood and being chased by group of dubious looking guys. Kagura hid in the trash and watched them.

"Don't let him escape!" said the guy who's chasing him, "We can't go back to Master Akira without the guy! "

Afraid of being caught, the guy just ran until he came to a dead end. Now he was cornered by the guys hunting him.

"We won't hurt you, boy. So it's better for you to go with us." The guy told him, but he still wouldn't move an inch.

"Hah! Playing 'hard to get' huh? Okay, boys! Take him!" he commanded his companions.

That group of guys was already coming to the hooded guy until someone had smacked them with the use of an umbrella. It was Kagura. She sent them flying to the air.

"Wait, just who are you ,brat?" the leader asked her.

"You should never force someone to come with you. That's what Master Jir*** of Nar*** said. A person wouldn't be able to do what he desires if he wouldn't put his heart to it!"

"HUH?"

"Just what the hell have you been blabbering about, huh, kid!" they said.

One of the guys that she had beaten stood up and came to Kagura, "Kid, you shouldn't roam around here, and also don't interfere with an adult's business."

"You don't have the right to say that, BALDY!"

*Anger mark* "What did you say? Baldy? Oi, I would really beat the crap out of this brat!" the guy furiously said with fiery auras while his companion tried stopping him.

"And why! If you're really baldy then, you're bald! Even if you try lying to yourself that you are not baldy, you're still bald! You're really bald, BALDY!"

"And you even repeated it continuously, huh? Stop me, or this kid would really suffer hell!"

"Stop that! Getting carried away by a kid's mockery, what are you? Elementary kids! " their leader shouted, "It's your fault Takeshi, you always use violence!" then he faced Kagura, "Ne, Ojuo-chan, I think it's better for you to just go home. Your mother is really worried about you by now."

"And who the hell are you, BALDY?" Kagura back fired.

*BLAZING FIRE*

"HUUUUUUUUUHHHHH? BALDY? Oi, stop me, seriously, stop me! I will break every bone of this brat! " he shouted like an elephant who just came out from its cage.

"You're really getting in our way, HUH? Hah! let's see how heroic can you be.."

"Underestimating me, huh? Let's just see…" Kagura bravely said.

And right after that statement, she used her parasol to endlessly hit those guys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted in pain.

In the end, the guys who confronted Kagura went home with just their boxers on them.

"What the hell! I didn't enjoy even a bit torturing those weird baldies. Wait….Maybe they are group of baldy musicians!" then she faced the hooded guy that they were chasing the whole time. He was still silent.

It infuriated Kagura, "Oi! Why don't you try speaking, huh? Tell me, are they really group of musicians? A band? Or did they just escape from the home of the aged?"

But instead of answering her questions, he just came to her and suddenly hugged the orange haired girl.

"Thank you very much. Please let me repay for what you did to me." he said while hugging Kagura.

"HUH?…I just didn't watch my favorite primetime afternoon programs and I just wanted some entertainment so-" but she stopped talking when she suddenly recognized the voice of that guy. She pushed him and saw….

"I promise that I would do anything to repay you." The guy said while smiling and bowing his head to her.

The guy that he was just thinking about a while ago, the guy who's just a perfect sucker for her, her arch rival in rock, paper and scissors battle, and the guy who would ruin and at the same time would make her day, the sadistic captain of Shinsengumi…..Sougo Okita.

*JAW DROP*

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself to you, because honestly, even I don't know my real identity. I don't know how I end up here or where I was heading. I just woke up in a room surrounded by those retarded guys who look like senior citizens." He calmly replied while slowly scratching his head (he looks cute even when scratching his head… /)

*DAZE*

Speechless, paralyzed, jaw dropped; all of these, Kagura was experiencing them.

"I guess you're right, they escaped from the home of the aged; I just don't know if it's Golden Acres or Twilight Years Paradise. They all seemed to have evil plans so I decided to run away from there; and now, since you saved me, please let me accompany you, Senpai."

"W-W-W-W-W-AIT! J-j-just what the hell have you eaten SADIST, HUH? Don't tell me you tried taking drugs!"

He completely ignored what she was saying, instead he came to her again to hold her hand and said, "Don't worry Senpai. From this moment on…" he softly whispered to her ears, like he was seducing her, "I am YOURS."

After that he faced her again and gave a smile. It was a very rare smile, something that Kagura has never seen before. A smile that's only exclusive for bishounens on a shoujo anime/manga, and together with his cute puppy like eyes, who wouldn't suffer from blood loss just by staring at him?

"!" and she just hurriedly ran like she just saw a poltergeist.

The next day….

"Now, I'll give you ONE minute to explain why you brought home a guy here…" Gin seriously said who was like a father interrogating his daughter.

In front of the table, Gin and Shinpachi were sitting together; across them was Kagura who looked really hungry and ignoring the people in front of her, beside her was Sougo who's still having this dazzling smile.

"*sigh* Bioman will never suit you Gin-chan, you would just continue losing your tiny bits of popularity , so just give it up." Kagura said in a bored manner.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME LIKE THAT! And who the hell would imitate that vintage anime character ?...Wait! Would you please stop pretending like your innocent, HUH? Kagura? And you, Okita! Just what the hell are you plotting here, huh? If you badly want Kagura to be your girlfriend, then just buy one piece of sukonbu and give it to her! I'm sure she would say 'YES' right away! So please stop that angelic façade..Uggh…Have mercy on Shinapchi, look…His popularity will terribly go down if you continue that act…"

"Whatever.." Shinpachi just said.

"I didn't know that guy followed me last night! I just saw him chased by old farts then I tortured them just for my own entertainment so try asking him…Men, he surely is weird today." then she looked at Sougo who was still staring at her with the same aura like he's some pure and innocent prince who couldn't even hurt a bug.

"Kagura, you see….If you just brought home some random old man from the street then I would accept that, but that sadist? Ugghh…."

Sougo suddenly spoke.

"I sincerely apologize, I know you were just worried with your little sister last night, but she saved my life so, I wanted to pay back that debt I owe her. "

*gloomy aura*

Gin and Shinpachi immediately sat beside Kagura.

"Tell me honestly Kagura….Is he possessed or is this just one of his sadistic schemes?" Gin worriedly asked.

"Just the same…I mean, he'd been possessed by demons ever since."

"Yeah, I didn't know it would be this creepy when he changed like that overnight, and what's with that sibling thing he was saying?" Shinpachi added.

Kagura just got irritated with their questions so she just grabbed Sougo and held his collar like she's a picking a fight with him.

"HAH! You think you could fool me, JERK! I'm sure you just wanted to have your sweet revenge because you lose to our rock, paper and scissors battle the other day, right? Moron! You're a BIG DIMWITT! Stupid! Idiot!" she angrily shouted like she's about to reach Irritation: Max Level, but she was still responded by Sougo's oh so cute smile.

"Are you hungry, MY princess?" he sincerely asked.

….

…

…

Everyone was silent.

"Alright then, I would cook a dish for you. Just wait here for a while."Sougo bowed again and directed towards the kitchen.

*lightning strike*

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Shinpachi and Gin asked with their voices trembling, while Kagura was still silent.

"Kagura, Shinapchi…Now, I'm definitely convinced, that Okita is possessed!" Gin said.

"Oi, what now? This is bad….this is really bad. At this rate , Gintama anime would become…." Shinpachi said.

And at the same time, the two of them shouted,

"THE EXORCISM OF A SADIST , ANIME VERSION!"

While the two were panicking, Kagura suddenly stood up and with fiery eyes and raging aura, she faced the kitchen and shouted,

"YOU JERKY SADIST! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" she ran towards the kitchen, and there….she mercilessly beat the crap out of Sougo.

"Jerk! Jerk! You bastard! What did you do to me, huh? You're using some witch crafts on me, right? Uggggghhhh! Bastard! What the hell is happening to me now?"

She was about to hit Sougo with a chair, but then…

"Why are you getting mad at me? I just wanted to cook for you….MY princess.." Sougo replied with those pitiful puppy eyes he have.

…

…

"!" Kagura shouted and hurriedly ran like she just saw a poltergeist.

Minutes after that, Shinpachi and Gin cameto the kitchen. They saw Sougo readying the food to the table.

"Come, let's eat together."

"Enough with that bishounen face! My ratings are falling like hell already!" Shinpachi shouted.

"_Are you hungry? My princess?"_

Kagura was so irritated while walking in the middle of the road, and actually she's been going there back and forth for 6 freakin' hours already and with that span of time, there were 100 random people she had passed by then got hit and KO'd, then 150 children who cried because of her…Wow, she really is the best.

But until now, she still couldn't understand the feelings she had when she heard that sadist's words for her.

"Naahhh…I'm right, he was using some spell on me, that sadist!" though she just couldn't get it off her mind, his words…and even his face.

Sougo Okita's face….

"_Why are you getting mad at me? I just wanted to cook for you….MY princess"_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOREEEE!"

All of a sudden, she panicked and hurriedly ran to the house of someone she really trusted; the only person that she knows who has the capability to help her with her problem.

"My, Kagura-chan, I didn't expect you to come here. Perfect timing! I just finished cooking my special 'tamagoyaki' for y-" but she was unable to finish her sentence since Kagura came nearer to her out of the blue, looking so desperate.

"I will eat those pois- Ah. food, Anego, just help me. Please." She begged.

And with that, she told Otae all her grieves, concerns, problems and everything she's worried about…

…..

….

…..

"Oh! Then you are IN LOVE with Okita-kun, right?" Otae concluded.

She stood up, "NOOOOOOOO! I'll never be like Gin-chan who fell in love with an old woman who wants justice…Anego, I'm being cursed here! He just can't accept that I beat him with our rock, paper and scissors battle!" (You better call it wrestling…)

She finally calmed down and came back to her seat

…..

…..

"I think you should try minimizing watching shounen animes, especially those with fantasy genre."

But she was too desperate, "BELIEVE ME! I WOULD FEED ALL YOUR FRIED EGGS TO SHINPACHI, JUST PLEASE HELP ME, ANEGO!"

Pitying Kagura, Otae tried to think about it deeply, "Hmmmm….I remember our father right after our mother died…He was too lonely that time, but one day, it was gone..So one night, I tried tailing our father and saw him in front of a hostess club…"

"Oh! That's it, Anego! That was the reason for your Pappy's loneliness to go away, by going to a hostess club…Hmmmmm…..wait, hostess is a girl…then….a host….YES! a host club! I will go to a host club and talk to a guy there! thank you very much, Anego! I can really rely on you!" Kagura said then hastily went out of Otae's house.

"Uhhh…K-kagura-chan? I'm not yet finished…..That hostess club was beside the ramen shop, then Father would buy and bring it home for us…Kagura-chan?" But the girl she was talking with had already gone.

Kagura was in a hurry going to a host club, and when she arrived, she immediately saw handsome guys who were entertaining the other customers.

"This is really it!" she went inside then sat there, 3 seconds has not yet passed but the guys had already approached her.

"Hi there, Ojou-chan. We're here to give you happiness!" But Kagura just responded by spilling water to him.

"I have come here for about 10 times already and you still can't remember it! QUEEN..that's the only name that you're allowed to call me!" she shouted at him

"Alright, Queen…Do you want to order some food?" one of the guys asked her while trying to be cute in front of Kagura.

"What else do you think it is? I came here just for that." She answered.

"Queen, do you want massage?" the other guy told her.

"Fine, since that's the only worth for all of the guys in this world, serving us, women!" and she gave a smirk.

While the guys were serving Kagura, one of them suddenly asked her..

"Are you happy now, our Queen?"

KAPLOP!

The Yato girl had punched a person once again…Countdown: he's the 102nd

"Dream on, lowly man! FYI…There's no man in this world who could make me happy or someone special for me! NO ONE!"

"_Are you hungry, my princess?"_

"_Are you hungry, my princess?"_

"_My princess?"_

"_My princess?"_

"_My princess…."_

Everything came back to her, his face, his smile and even his cute angelic face.

"Queen, are you fine? You want water?" the guy beside her asked.

Kagura looked back at that guy, but she saw a different guy…..they were all….

"_Are you hungry, my princess?"_

"_Are you hungry, my princess?"_

"_Are you hungry, my princess?"_

"_Are you hungry, my princess?"_

"_Are you hungry, my princess?"_

"! Foolish Sadist! You'll really pay for this curse you gave me!" and Kagura just ran without a word from that host club,

"It must be gone! This stupidity must be gone!" until she bumped into the guy who has been ruining her mood all day long.

"Kagura?" Sougo asked with confusion in his voice.

"You again? Just why are you here? Are you stalking me?"

"*chuckle* No, I was just asked by Master Gin to find a job. Thank God, I was accepted right away. I'm just having my break time right now. "

"And why is Gin-chan ordering you all of a sudden? Why don't you just leave, huh?" she some kinda avoided his stare so that she won't be able to see his face that's been making her crazy the whole day.

"You're really funny…Didn't I tell you that I won't leave your side no matter what?"

"OI! STOP THAT ALREADY!"

"*giggles* You're even cute when you're angry." He smiled again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she's already at her limit so she just collapsed.

"Kagura!" Sougo shouted and reflexively caught her in his arms.

When he examined her, he saw her eyes comparable to a panda with the eye bags she has, he just carried her and laid her to a bench near Sougo's working place, a takoyaki stand.

"Kagura, what's happening to you? I'm really worried about you," said he while cuddling her and wiping her face.

"Oh please….Honey…" she was already on the verge of convulsing, "Let's just have a rematch, is that fine by you? Just please, stop this..And I promise, I will stop boxing just for you, dear." Then she placed her hand in his chest, "Please….I will stop all those boxing things….Honey."

But still Sougo's angelic face was not affected.

*back to dark aura*

"I TOLD YOU RIGHT? STOP THIS! OR I WILL BREAK THAT FACE OF YOURS INTO MINCED MEAT!"

He just smiled at her and said in relief, "Okay Kagura, I think you're already fine by now. Just stay here, because I still have to sell takoyaki. Please don't make me worry again." And he came back to the stall.

"Yeah right, I don't give a damn about you."

She was still annoyed while she watched Sougo standing on the takoyaki stall encouraging the people passing by to buy his stuffs.

"He's got guts with that sadism he has. I'm sure everyone remembers that sadistic face so whole day no o-" and when she looked at him again, she could barely see the stall because of the customers swarming there, all of them were girls.

"Waaaahhhh….Have you seen him? He's just too handsome!" one of the girls there said.

"Oh yes, but somehow I think he looks familiar… ahhhh! He's Jun of Spec*** A!" her companion replied.

And that increased her irritation.

"WHAT? They don't have even a bit of resemblance! Jun is too innocent and kind while that sadist…..he looks like a demon!" she whispered to herself.

"Isn't he just too cute? If he'd be my boyfriend, I think I would be the happiest girl in this world."

*TENG TENG*

"Just take a look at him, he's soooooo handsome! Plus, he's very kind. Wait there okay? I'll just buy again he may notice me this time…" the girl said but she was surprised with the weight of her shoulder, it was heavier than a while ago..A hand was holding her shoulder full force

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? BOYFRIEND?" when that girl faced Kagura, she was having a very dark aura that contains murderous intent.

"And just who are y-"

*KAPLOP*

And like a flying saucer, she sent that girl flying….countdown: 103

"What's your problem, huh?" the girl's companion said, but she didn't notice that Kagura was already in the takoyaki stall.

"Hey Mr. bishie, I'll buy 10 pieces more of takuyaki just tell me your name.." one of the customers plead.

"I'm sorry but I don't know it myself."Sougo answered.

"Handsome guy…give me 20 boxes of takuyaki, then you'd come with me."

"But I'm still on my job,"

*PAKKKKKKK!*

Within one second, she was able to easily ruin the whole takoyaki stand. Everyone was just shocked since in just a flash the store was tattered into pieces.

"Curse you, brat! Why did you ruin my business?" a guy not that far away from them shouted.

He was actually the owner of that stall, but Kagura doesn't care even a bit instead she just grabbed the dumbstruck and still in amnesia or hypnotic state, Sougo Okita.

"Hey, where are you taking OUR bishounen?"

"Why are you kidnapping Jun?"

A sharp eye equivalent to Kenshin Himura's katana glared at them. It was like it could cut them alive.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! HE'S MINE! JUN IS MINE!"

Sougo just laughed like an idiot with Kagura's words and told the customers, "Thank you very much for buying takoyaki! Bye everyone!"

It was getting late at night but there were still people who are roaming around outside, but this two, they were walking while holding each other's hands like they didn't care about their surroundings.

"Kagura, where are you taking me?" asked Sou-chan, even until now, he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"I will never forgive you, so you deserve some punishment!" Kagura threatened but she was still gripping firmly of his hand

IN A FESTIVAL NEAR THERE….

"Why are we here, Senpai?" the amnesia boy ,still dumb founded, asked,

"We will have your punishment here! Hah! Be prepared!" then she just dragged Sougo and ran inside the festival.

And yeah, there were really those who experienced divine retribution.., the fishes almost died when Kagura played, she bullied and teased little boys on the way and she threatened the owners of every stall that if they wouldn't give her consolation prize, living until tomorrow would just be a dream for them while Sougo was just quietly watching the eccentric China girl on the sidelines.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark, where no one else could see, some suspicious guys were watching the two from afar…

*.Vomit*

"This is too much! I can't look at Captain anymore! I think I would throw up everything I ate a while ago, " one of Shinsengumi member shouted.

It was the Shinsengumi who had been tailing them.

"Just shut your mouth! Do you want to experience Okita-san's bazooka again?" Yamazaki whispered to him, "Seriously, Okita-san sure is weird today, but it's surprising that it fits him, he was even with the daughter of Umibouzu who's a member of Yorozuya."

Without noticing it, someone had already stolen his telescope.

"And why are you stalking us, HUH?"

It was Kagura, there, they saw her demonic eyes who could give shivers to your spine. Behind the China girl, was their Captain, Sougo.

"Senpai who are they? Are they members of Twilight Years Paradise?" he asked.

"SENPAIII? TWILIGHT YEARS PARADISE?"

The expression they were having were too incomprehensible, they were too many mixed emotions containing their facial expressions. And that is due to Sougo's, the well known Prince of sadist, innocence comparable to a new born sheep.

"No, they are spies from Twilight Years Paradise." And she readied her parasol to hit the guys of Shinsengumi.

"Wait! We're the Shinsengumi! Captain Okita! Don't you remember us? You always fire your beloved bazooka on us!"

"Captain? Wow, Senpai, they're too polite."

*JAW DROP*

"THIS IS CHAOS! OUR CAPTAIN'S TURNING INTO AN ANGEL! AHHHH….WE'RE MELTING! LET'S PANIC! LET'S PANIC!"

And they all just ran away like they just saw a demonic entity…

"I think it's over dosage of medicine, Senpai." But he was suddenly pulled by Kagura.

Kagura was still keeping silent for a while now and she kept on dragging along Sougo, until she stopped and faced him with taunting eyes.

"YOU'RE MINE, RIGHT? I OWN YOU, RIGHT? RIGHT?" said she while looking like the main antagonist for a horror movie.

He smiled again, "Ofcourse, I will never forget that.. I will do EVERYTHING you asked me."

"REALLY?" the level of terror with her voice increased, like the monster from H*wli*g 5 (Old version)

Sougo replied with a nod, "What else do you want, my princess?"

"Kneel before me, and kiss my hand!" Kagura smirked.

And just as she ordered, the light brown haired guy obeyed her instantly.

_I didn't know he could be this stupid to obey …._

"E-ENOUGH! I have another demand for you… "

"What is it, senpai?" said he as he stood up.

"From now on, I want you to call me….a-aa-ahh..P-princess! You understand?"

"As you wish, my princess." And he smiled (a melting smile) again at Kagura.

Kagura didn't utter a word instead she came nearer his face, and when their noses were already touching each other, Sougo suddenly spoke..

"What else are we doing , my princess?" he innocently asked.

"U-uhhh…Y-y-you see..ahhh…"

Before she continued her sentence, she looked around to see if people could see them.

"I just thought about this, since Gin-chan would always forbid me to watch this scene in the late night drama that we're always watching…So, I want to know how it feels when I experience this…"

After that, her face came closer to Sougo's again.

"Wait." Sougo said.

"Ha? Didn't you say that you would do everything I told you? Don't worry, this is just a secret..and I just want to try it, to know why Gin-chan's getting psychotic with these kind of things," Kagura said as if a guy asking for a kiss from his girlfriend.

"That's not what I meant…I'm the guy here, so I'm supposed to be the one who ask you for that.."

"A-ahhh…y-yeah, I g-g-gue-"

*Chuuuuuuuuu~~~~~*

Without further notice, Sougo closed his eyes and tenderly brushed his lips against hers while gently holding her cheek. Kagura couldn't utter a word, she just closed her eyes.

…..

…..

…

…

…..

Within one minute, Kagura couldn't move an inch, she was completely paralyzed; and the only sound that she was able to hear was her heart, beating continuously, in a rapid rate that it could even defeat Eyeshield 21's speed.

Sougo finally took off his lips from hers.

"I have done it, my princess. Is there anything else you want?" he smiled at her, while letting go of her cheek.

Seconds have passed, but Kagura remained still. She was still speechless, but when she finally came to her senses and absorbed what just happened….

*PAKKKKKKKKKKKK!*

"BASTAAAAARD! IS THIS ALSO A PART OF YOUR CURSE HUH? SADIIIIIIST! DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME EVER AGAIN!"then she ran away from him.

The next day….

"*sigh* Ahhh….It's too much pain…..I slept late last night, then there's those annoying brats.." Gin complained as he scratched his naturally perm head.

He was heading to the snack house of Otose, and as usual, with the intention of borrowing some money.

"Was Kagura having nightmares last night? What's happening with that brat anyway? She didn't watch horror movies, did she?" he added while continuing on heading downstairs.

"Mrs. Otose! This time I will try to be polit-" but he was surprised by the swarm of people in that shop.

"Huuh? And since when did this shop become popular ? And with the girls?" he tried looking inside; positive, they're all girls.

"Oh…Gintoki, borrowing money again?" Otose greeted right after seeing the natural perm. Still no change with her looks but she seemed to be happy today.

"You said it yourself." He was able to sit to the remaining empty chair in the shop. "Wait…did you just change the menu here? Or, is there a free snack today?"

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN HAPPEN!" Otose shouted at him.

"Then what's with this sudden increase of customers…It was always empty before right?" But Otose just ignored Gin's teasing face.

"Well, that's life…It's just a matter of luck..Who knew that I would be blessed today and not you who still can't have any permanent job."

"Naah..Too impossible.." Gin answered, "We're the Yorozuya, so that's out of the question.. Instead of lecturing me about my job….Catherine! One strawberry milk for me!"

"I'm so sorry but there's only liquor in our menu. If you want, you can try our foods here, it goes well with alcohol." The new waiter smiled at him.

But no, he looked more like someone selling hamburger, wearing a t-shirt, apron and a cute Otose's snack house cap.

"Souichirou? Just why the hell are you here? Aren't you my slave?" Gin said,

"Master Gin! I didn't know it was you…Good morning-" but Otose came in between them.

"Sui is ours! So don't ever try to take him away from us or I'll drive you out of your house!" Otose threatened.

"That's right! Sui is my son so we'll never hand him over to you!" Catherine added.

"He's Souichirou, not Sui! And he's ours! He's our personal cook! And you Catherine, I'm sure your child would be an endangered species in this world, so don't ever try to mistake your fantasies from reality..Ugggh…now, I want to throw up with what you just said."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

And so, their fight has began, while a group of people suddenly came to the shop.

"Everyone leave at once! We're the Shinsengumi!" a familiar guy shouted who came from Mayo land, Hijikata Toushirou.

Just as he said, everyone else followed his words so now, the only ones left there were them.

"Ohhh..I thought you already flew to Mayo Land, Hijikata." Gin greeted.

"Just shut up! I heard from someone that this is where he wa s hidin-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw Sougo together with the 3.

*Outfit: T-shirt with cute apron and Otose's Snack house cap*

"Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" was the only word that they could say after seeing him in that state.

"Captain….Captain is just too cute! Camera! give me camera! Faster!" Kamiyama,Sougo's loyal assistant shouted.

Not long after that, almost all of them had their cameras with them.

"*smile* Welcome to Otose's snack house..What can I do for you, Sir?"

"DON'T KID AROUNF ME SOUGO! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THREE FREAKIN WEEKS AND NOW YOU SHOW UP WITH THAT WEIRD GET UP? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?" Toshi said as he grabbed Sougo.

"Who are they? And who is this Sougo?" he innocently asked Hijikata.

"AND YOU'RE STILL CONTINUEING THAT JOKE? DON'T FORGET SOUGO, I'M OLDER THAN YOU! SO PLEASE STOP THIS NON SENSE OR I WILL SERIOUSLY BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! "

"Don't force Souichirou if he doesn't want to go with you." Gin said.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP INVENTING NAMES OF THIS BASTARD! IT'S TOO CUTE FOR HIM! And besides, I don't care about him..I'm his elder so he's still my responsibility."

"Yeah, yeah…But he doesn't remember you at all anymore."

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"I don't know either but if he really remembers you then he should be firing his bazooka at you right now..You have given him too many openings, right? So that proves that Sougo right now is not the Sougo that you know before..Take a look again."

Hijikata faced Sougo to examine him, he tried to strangle his neck but Sougo was still stupidly smiling at him.

"Uhh…Would you be kind if you take off your hands from me, I can't breathe well,"

"S-sougo…Just who the hell would do this to him?"

"Ohhhh…So this is that Otose Snack's House.." a girl's voice interrupted.

A few meters away from them, there was a girl who looked like 15-17 yrs old, giving this 'ojou-sama' impression. She was accompanied by amantos. It was probably her underlings. Everyone was surprised with her arrival.

"I am Otose, the owner of this shop. What do you need here?"

The mysterious lady gave her a meaningful smile, "Oh then….Please excuse my rudeness…I am Lady Akira, the daughter of Master Kazahana."

"Eh? then that means you are the sole heir of the largest company of medicines here in Edo?" Catherine hurriedly headed to Akira and kneeled in front of her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Akira..what can we do for you?"

Oh great, Catherine's greed for money really comes out at times like this. Otose just stared at Akira with doubt in her eyes. But the others didn't care about her.

"Can I take an order?"

Sougo swiftly came to her like nothing happened and gave the menu.

"There's our dish. Just pick out from there." Souchan greeted.

"I don't need this.." and she threw the menu in front of them, "You. I will order you."

…..

….

Akira stood up and came to Sougo, "Don't you know how much trouble you caused me just by finding you, huh? Let's go home, Yuki."

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hijikata shouted, "First Souichirou, then Sui…And now, it's Yuki? Everyone's getting crazy here!"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are talking about..and we just sell foods here." Sougo answered.

"I don't care."

"If you would just cause trouble then get the hell out of here and we don't sell waiters."Otose said.

"What in the world is happening here?" Hijikata asked.

"Why don't you ask the queen of Mayo land." Gin replied just to tease him.

"WANNA DIE? Tch." Then Hijikata came in between Akira and Sougo, "I seriously have no idea what you've been talking about and I don't care of you are psychotic or just a diehard fan girl of Sougo, but this bastard is one of the Captains of Shinsengumi.. He just loves to kid around people due to his sadism and he's also rude to anyone. Let's go Sougo." And he just pulled Sougo.

"And who gave you the permission to do that?" the two who were claiming Sougo angrily said with their demonic auras.

Not long after that, Kagura was finally awakened because of the noise downstairs. She came down to go to Otose's Snack house.

"Gin-chan, there's no rice in the rice cooker. I would just get from Otose." But as she came down, she was surprised by the commotion inside. There were lots of smokes inside the shop, then she came inside just to see them lying on the floor.

"Oi…did I miss something? Was there a free taste here? or did the factory manager give free toilet paper? Answer me!"

"What's with this smoke? Uggghhh….It makes me weak." Gin said.

"It looks like chemicals are combined in this smoke." Hijikata added.

"Oi? Oi? Is it a free taste or a raffle promo of tissue paper?" Kagura asked again.

"Sougo was abducted by a scary girl..they just disappeared." Hijikata answered.

"What.." her voice changed a little.

"I don't fully understand what really happened, but I'm sure that girl took him away-" Hijikata was not able to finish talking since Kagura has already ran away.

"OI! Where are you going?"

"Hey faster! They might wake up already and catch upon us." Akira told her driver.

Their speed increased.

"Wait, Ms. Akira.. But I still haven't properly said 'goodbye' to Mama Catherine and Granny Otose..I think it's better if you would give them this resignation letter." Sougo said while taking out a piece of paper.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE? There's no way that Naru** Shippud*** cosplayer would be your mother! And besides, they're not important right now…"

"Important…" then Sougo suddenly thought of something.

…

….

"_HE'S MINE! JUN IS MINE!"_

"_YOU'RE MINE, RIGHT? I OWN YOU, RIGHT? RIGHT?"_

"Important.._"_he repeated, "My princess.." then he tried to open the door of that car,"I need to go back..back to Kagura! Let me go!"

"Wait..and who is this Kagura?"

"She is….She is…SHE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON FOR ME!"

Akira couldn't believe what Sougo just said, but their conversation was suddenly interrupted when they saw someone outside the car following them. She was so fast.

"YOU CAN NEVER TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE'S ONLY MINE! THAT SADIST IS MINE!"Kagura shouted while running after them.

"Kagura! I'm here!" Sougo answered back as he saw the girl he's been waiting for.

Akira glared at Kagura, "Fine, then. Hey, drive faster..let's just see if she'd be able to catch u-"

*BAAAAAAAGGG!*

Without further notice, Kagura had already kicked the car.

"Ugggggh! You'll pay for this!"

When the car stopped, they had no choice but to just come out of it. Akira was still holding Sougo.

"Give him to me! Give that sadist to me!" said Kagura while preparing her parasol.

Akira chuckled with the words of Kagura, "Just to tell you, he's not the sadist that you know. With our medicine, I broke his brain, even his memories are damaged. So he's not you goody old friend anymore. If you hate trouble then leave us alone." then they just left Kagura.

"Wait. I have three things to tell you." Kagura stopped them

"And what is that?"

"First of all, he is NOT my friend. I just love to tease and torture him."

"Ha?"

"Second, whatever medicine it is that you put in his body, you can never take away his identity. So even if you try changing everything about him, he will always be the Sadist Sougo. And last but not the least, the third thing I will tell you, he promised me to serve me his whole life. So he's mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

After that, it was raining of bullets and obviously, it came from Kagura's beloved parasol. She hit the amantos Akira's with. Given that chance, Sougo was able to escape from her then he came to Kagura.

"You've got guts, little girl, don't you know that those guys with me are amantos? Take her!"

Kagura fought with Akira's bodyguards.

"Oi Sadist! What are you doing there, help me!" but when she looked at Sougo, there he was, he couldn't move the sword that Kagura gave him.

*TIK-TIK-TIK…*

"E-ehehh…H-how do I use this? Hehehe…" *sweat drop* Sougo told her.

*jaw drop*

"WORTHLESS BASTARD! UGGGH….COME HERE!" then she pulled Sougo and ran away from the enemies.

Akira saw the two immediately.

"Don't let them escape!"

Kagura didn't expect that once again, the time that Sougo and her would hide from someone, but this time around, it was really just the two of them alone plus, Sougo's unstable.

"Hah! Good thing I'm not the burden this time. It's better if it's you so that I would have the reason to break your face as an exchange for it." Kagura said but Sougo seemed to just ignore her.

"And what's with that drama, huh? It doesn't fit you seriously..Your face is only for sadistic things." Kagura teased Sougo.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Sougo said all of a sudden.

"Eh?"

"Just because of me, your day was ruined yesterday, then now, you were on the verge of danger because of me..Please forgive me." Then Sougo bowed at her.

…

…..

…..

"_What's this? But now I'm sure that he's not cursing me like what he's always doing with that Mayora….But why is it like this? I feel different when he act like that towards me..when looks so fragile like an innocent child who can't hurt a bug…when he looks so pitiful….it's like….i want to…."_

Probably due to those train of thoughts, Kagura, involuntarily hugged Sougo tightly.

"P-princess?" he said, surprised with Kagura.

"Shut up. I'm feeling cold." And she just hugged him tighter.

"Ah….maybe you're sick..we're in front of the heater right now…I'm sweating already."

"You don't care…It's cold, no more questions."

She wrapped her hands in the neck of Sougo and stuffed half of her face in his shoulder.

It confused him, but after sometime he just smiled and said,"I agree….It's cold here."

And he hugged her back.

"Huh? You already know how we could take off that irritating 'angel state' of Souichirou? Then why didn't you tell us?" Gin who was already irritated told Hijikata.

"I had no idea that Akira's old man was telling the truth. I thought his daughter was just mentally unstable….and….HE'S NOT SOUICHIROU! HE'S SOUGO!"

"Then, it's not Souchirou that you are chasing right now, but that Akira, right?"

"His father asked for our help to find her daughter..she was depressed when she knew that she was just tricked by her chat mate in the internet..And what's worse is, he used the picture of Sougo..So when she caught Sougo, she experimented with his brain..She just couldn't accept that the supposed to be cute and kind guy that she dreamt of would be a sadist in real life…Haayy..what a pitiful girl… "

"Yeah, yeah…That's bad…really really bad…So, what do we do, Hichirou?"

"Can I kill you now, please?"

"A-A-Ahhhh….P-p-princess? I can't breathe…Can you please take if off already?" he pleaded at Kagura who's still continuing on choking him.

"I don't care if you die." And she just held him tighter.

"But P-princess….I might be squished! "

And there, Sougo tried catching his breath but Kagura just wouldn't let go. He tried to escape from that hug but what can a mere weak human like him do with the daughter of the strongest amanto? After couple of minutes, Sougo stopped struggling and just stayed quiet.

"Oi sadist! Are you dead?" Kagura asked who was still tightening her grip on Sougo's neck. He was not answering her.

"Ohh, then you're really dead.." finally she took off her hands from Sougo, but actually, she just moved her hands from his neck to his back.

"I have no idea what medicine that bitch put inside you, but…I wish you would turn back to your usual self, being the prince of Planet Sadist…Please, let's just have a rematch in rock, paper and scissors duel, just forget that I won..If you continue this attitude of yours, many would take advantage of you…And I don't want that to happen, because I'm the only one who could hurt you..I'm the only one who could tease you, understand?"

"Hah! So, you were here." Akira shouted who had more companions than before, "Kill that girl and capture Yuki!"

They were about to be assaulted by two of Akira's companions when Sougo suddenly attacked them.

"Sadist? You're alive?.. but how did you manage to use that?"Kagura asked.

"It's too easy to use plus, it's fun to injure other people." He smiled at Kagura

"Yeah! It's fun to kick their asses! Let's fight them!"

As usual, when those two joins in fighting, expect to see hell while you are alive…Akira had no choice but to escape from those two villains who was supposed to be the protagonists of this fanfic.

"I'm not yet contented! I want more!" she looked at Sougo and he just smiled at her.

The wind blew stronger, they just stared at each other….

"Sadist…What I said a while ago, did you h-"

"Yes, I promise..Only you can hurt me…China.."

…

…

…..

*JAW DROP*

"W-WAIT! C-CHINA? THAT MEANS…WAIT! SINCE WHEN?"

"When you were hugging me…*smirk* So, you were in love with me all along, huh?" Sougo said while wearing that sly face but blushing a bit.

It irritated Kagura.

"JERK! You think you could fool me huh? You're a sadist! There's no way in hell that I would like a sadist like you! Come here! I will break that bishounen face of yours into pieces!"

"I told you right, there's nothing to worry about." Gin said as they reached that place together with Hijikata and Shinpachi.

"Kagura-chan, what's the matter? Your face is so red." Shinpachi asked her but she just ignored him.

"Oi Sougo! What happened to you?" Toshi asked Sougo.

"I don't know, I only remember that I was eating an extra jumbo bowl of ramen in this weird restaurant, then after that it's all blank. When I came back to my sense, this China girl was hug-"

*BAGGGG!*

And once again, he tasted the terror of a Yato girl's kick.

"Just try saying that and your life will end right here, right now!" Kagura said with demonic aura.

"Danna…She was hugging me a while ago." Sougo said in his usual dead pan tone.

*KAPLOP*

After she almost deteriorated Sougo's face, she furiously walked out…

"GET READY YOU SADIST! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"*fiery aura* Kagura's last words before she completely ran away.

The next day….

Everything came back to normal. Even before the sun rose, Gin was already eating his ever favorite strawberry milk parfait while Sacchan, as always, is stalking him while hiding in the ceiling. Kondo-san was being beaten by Otae so early in the morning. Why wouldn't she do that if the first thing that you would she when you wake up is his gorilla face? Madao who had no dialogue in this fanfic is still finding a steady job. Hijikata's plan on migrating to Mayo land was canceled. Everything is normal.

While our First Division squad Captain Sougo, was already on the streets to confiscate illegal things. It is his goal to torture anyone first thing in the morning.

"Hey..Let me see what you have there.. Why? Is there a porn there? Can I see? "

"B-but Captain…" the guy answered while sweating intensely. What tough luck he has.

Sougo was about to get that thing from the guy but then, he suddenly heard a loud sound of people being beaten. When he looked again at the guy he was with, he was already lying on the floor.

"Ore? What happened here?" the guy he just caught had already escaped too.

"Hey wait!" when the guy had ran away, he was the only one left there. He prepared his bazooka weapon when he heard loud footsteps coming to him.

"China? What are you doing here?"

"You're unfair…why are you still in Shinsengumi? I stopped boxing then you wouldn't stop yours? Sadist.."

"What are you saying, huh? Too much sukonbu? Or is it that you have nothing to eat anymore so you ate a roll of tissue paper? Just what is happening to you,huh?" Sougo is slightly frightened with Kagura since she looked like drunk or something.

Kagyra was getting nearer him and she even arranged her parasol.

"Ahh…So, you wanna fight? That's fine by me." he copied Kagura and prepared his bazooka but it was just stroke down by her umbrella.

"Don't you know how boxing is important for me? but I stopped it just for you! Coz I think about our family…then this is what you would return to me?"

"O-oi….You're not funny anymore..Kagura."

Kagura ignored him instead she took his arm and hugged it as tight as she could.

"Wait…what are you planning to do? Let me go!"

Kagura didn't wear her usual buns instead she just let her hair down, and when she faced Sougo…

…

…

….

"I want sushi! My honey!" Kagura told him with matching a cute background behind her.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE'S POSSESSED HERE! HELP ME!"

Yamazaki was spying on the two while Kagura was dragging along Sougo

…

…..

….

"So they're really lovers."


End file.
